


i drink the honey inside your hive

by dizzyondreams



Category: The Pacific (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Sex, Sledge is surprisingly on board with it, Snafu is Shameless, just guys being dudes, sweaty + horny boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2016-12-12
Packaged: 2018-09-08 04:27:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8830417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dizzyondreams/pseuds/dizzyondreams
Summary: “I don’t know if we should be drinking on watch.” Sledge said slowly, and Snafu grinned for real.“Sure we should.” He said, slow. He sat up and tugged on one of the straps of Sledge’s helmet. His breath smelt like liquor, and Sledge took a hasty swig to give his hands something to do. Snafu’s chest was shining with sweat, and for one crazy moment Sledge imagined running his tongue over one of his dark nipples. Snafu grinned, hazy slow, as if he could tell. “Ain’t nothin’ gonna get past the two of us.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> this took two days, two bottles of wine, and is dedicated to my dear friend rho who wanted sweaty horny snafu. THIS is why we sat through four episodes of explosions and gunfire until rami showed up. this is what we get for sticking it out just for rami

They were on night watch together, him and Snafu. Smoking and drinking and trying hard not to jump at every crack of a twig. Or at least, Sledge was. Snafu was sprawled to his right, shirt unbuttoned to his navel, taking lazy pulls off a flask of something that was making Sledge light headed. His ever-present cigarette, burning down between his fingers, and those big green eyes trained on Sledge, heavy lidded, burning through the near darkness. When Sledge caught his eye, his gaze flicked away, trained on the distant camp.

“You want some?” He asked, that lazy drawl, and Sledge avoided his eye as he took the flask from him. Their fingers brushed, and when Sledge looked Snafu was smiling. Or at least, his approximation of a smile. Corner of his mouth curled, the barest hint of teeth. 

The alcohol burned when he swallowed it down, but it was nothing to the low heat in his stomach. “Thanks.” He rasped, alcohol burning his throat. He tried to hand the flask back, but Snafu held a dirty hand up.

“Keep it.” He murmured, eyes locked on a point over Sledge’s shoulder. “Loosen up.”

“I don’t know if we should be drinking on watch.” Sledge said slowly, and Snafu grinned for real.

“Sure we should.” He said, slow. He sat up and tugged on one of the straps of Sledge’s helmet. His breath smelt like liquor, and Sledge took a hasty swig to give his hands something to do. Snafu’s chest was shining with sweat, and for one crazy moment Sledge imagined running his tongue over one of his dark nipples. Snafu grinned, hazy slow, as if he could tell. “Ain’t nothin’ gonna get past the two of us.”

Sledge didn’t argue, he knew it was useless. Snafu would just laugh him off. He took another drink, and grimaced at the taste. Bathtub whiskey, nothing like what he used to drink with his father at home. For a minute he tried to picture Snafu at his family table, and couldn’t stifle his snort at the mental image.

“What’cha laughing at?” Snafu asked, tipping his head to the side as he gazed off into the darkness. His gun was across his knees, not looking real in the darkness. Sledge deflected.

“Nothing.” He said, patting the front of his shirt for his cigarettes. Snafu pulled one out for him before he could find them, and when he reached for it Snafu jerked it back, a smile playing around his lips.

“Tell me and you’ll get the smoke.” The moonlight glinted off his teeth, off the sheen of sweat on his forehead. Sledge was feeling drunk, now. He wanted, he _wanted_.

“Pictured you sitting ‘round the dinner table with my parents.” Sledge said, and huffed out an awkward laugh. The cigarette in Snafu’s hand was trembling, and his smirk stretched, eyes heavy lidded as he stared at a point just past Sledge’s face. “Can’t see you scrubbed up enough, though.”

“I scrub up pretty good.” Snafu said, that low, Louisiana drawl. Sledge was feeling distinctly warm, more than the heavy Japanese humidity, more than the curl of whiskey in his gut. “You’d be surprised.”

Sledge didn’t reply, just leaned back on his elbows and plucked the cigarette from Snafu’s hand. He lit it for him, and his face in the second of light from the flame was grimy, sweaty. Sledge puffed smoke into his face, and then the lopsided tilt to Snafu’s smile was lost to the dark.

“Thinkin’ of bringin’ me home, huh?” Snafu said after a little while, the cherry of his cigarette lighting his face for a second before he drew it away from his mouth. Sledge tipped his head back and grinned at the stars, head feeling light on his neck. His shirt was sticking to his chest with sweat, and he plucked at the front of it to try and get some air circulating. There was the rattle of Snafu’s dog tags from his side, and when he turned Snafu was leaning close to him. He pulled on his cigarette, and when he spoke smoke streamed from his nose. “Like one’a your pretty girls back home.”

Sledge thought briefly, guiltily, of Sid. “No pretty girls back home.” He murmured, “Besides, you wouldn’t make much of a girl.”

“Damn right.” Snafu said, and grabbed his crotch in an obscene gesture that made Sledge roll his eyes and shove his shoulder.

“How about you?” Sledge asked, pulling at the collar of his shirt before giving up and popping a few buttons. There was no air, no breeze to speak of, but it felt better than being all wrapped up. He wasn’t sure if it was the heat, the alcohol or the warmth of Snafu’s small, lean body next to him that was making his hair stick to his forehead. If he tried, he could probably guess.

“What about me?” Snafu asked, flicking his cigarette butt away in an arc of embers. He was so close to Sledge that he could smell his sweat, and he wondered just how much the corps had changed him that he found himself hot under the collar because of it.

“You got a girl back home?”

Snafu laughed, a low huff that he hid behind another cigarette. When Sledge looked, his eyes were downcast, the line of his mouth amused. “Nah.” He said. “Nothin’ like that.”

Understanding bloomed in Sledge’s mind. “Oh, you-”

“You wanna go or what?” Snafu said, interrupting him. He took a drag off his cigarette, eyes huge and unblinking in the moonlight. Sledge stuttered, swallowed, opened his mouth on nothing. 

“Uh?”

“You swing that way, right?” Snafu said, amused. “Ain’t seen nobody like you who don’t take it.”

Sledge didn’t even try and unpack that. His head was swimming, he was half-hard in his pants, sweat was beading along his hairline. He hadn’t - he couldn’t? “What if someone sees?”

Snafu laughed, like it was real funny. “So what?” He drawled, and at Sledge’s expression, he rolled his eyes and gestured with his cigarette to the faraway camp, the silent forest behind them. “Ain’t nobody gonna come by, if you care that bad.”

Sledge was just drunk enough to nod. God, the corps were changing him. He took a final drag off his cigarette and tossed it, tried to ignore the glint of Snafu’s eyeteeth in the dim light. His hand was already palming the front of his pants, and Sledge felt his mouth go dry at the sight. Fuck, he _wanted_ , so bad. “How d’you want to do this.” He asked, voice raspy.

“I want you to fuck me, _Sledgehammer_.” The way his voice curled around the nickname made Sledge’s stomach twist. His heart was pounding behind his sternum, but before he could get too into his head about it, Snafu snagged him by the front of his shirt and dragged him into a sloppy kiss. He completely lacked finesse, and tasted like liquor and cigarettes, but Sledge just opened his mouth and let him kiss him senseless. “You ever been with a man before?” Snafu murmured, pulling away a little.

Sledge thought of Sid, about knees digging into grass, pale freckled skin under him. “Yes.” He gasped, and Snafu growled and pulled him close again.

“Good.” He said against Sledge’s mouth. “Can’t be fucked with teaching you.”

His fingers were quick with unbuttoning Sledge’s shirt, and he pushed it off his shoulders as Sledge dug his fingers into his sides, holding on for dear life. Snafu was lean and warm, lethargic in his movements, but hands nimble as he shed his own shirt and unbuttoned his pants. When he pulled Sledge down on top of him his dogtags dug into his chest, a sharp bite of metal warmed by Snafu’s skin. 

Sledge’s anxieties about being _caught_ , being dismissed, being arrested, were buried under the tidal wave of desire inside him as Snafu pulled at his hair and grabbed his ass to grind up against him. Snafu’s cock was hard between them, and Sledge wanted it in his mouth, he wanted to taste salt and skin and have Snafu push him down on it, breathless.

“C’mon, pretty boy.” Snafu hissed, yanking Sledge’s head back by his hair. “This ain’t prom night.”

The heavy heat and the press of Snafu against him was making him sweat, and he tongued over Snafu’s throat, his collarbones, his nipples. He tasted like salt, smelt like sweat and metal, and Sledge groaned and bit down on his nipple as Snafu huffed above him. His pants were open already, so Sledge sunk his teeth into Snafu’s pulse as he stuck his hand into them. He wasn’t wearing underwear, which only made Sledge hotter, for some reason. His cock was hard and heavy in his hand, leaking at the head as he swiped his thumb over it before dragging his hand up, achingly slow. Snafu cursed as tilted his hips up into Sledge’s hand, hand tight on the nape of his neck. 

“No time for teasing.” Snafu said, voice a little rough, and Sledge grinned into the hollow of his throat. Feeling completely unlike himself, he let go of Snafu’s cock (ignoring his hiss of protest) and brought his fingers to his mouth. Snafu’s lips were chapped under the pads of his fingers, and Sledge pressed his fingertips to the seam of his mouth until Snafu parted his lips.

“Suck.” He murmured, barely recognising his voice. The alcohol was hitting him a little bit, just enough to make his limbs loose, enough to make him bold.

Snafu’s tongue curled around the tip of his index finger, warm and wet, and Sledge pushed his fingers deeper into his mouth. He explored the roof of his mouth, his molars, Snafu’s mouth open wide with the push of his fingers. The pad of his middle finger scraped over his teeth, and Snafu’s quick, clever tongue darted over the pads of his fingers, his knuckles, breathing heavy as Sledge pushed deeper. Snafu’s teeth closed over his knuckles, a sharp bite that tore him away from the wet heat of his mouth, and when he looked Snafu’s eyes were heavy lidded, hazy. When he drew his fingers away, glistening with spit, his lips were red, parted. 

The cicadas buzzed around them, night heavy and dark. Snafu pushed his pants down to his knees, and Sledge trailed his wet fingers down his cock, down to his hole.

“Spit’s no good.” Snafu said, voice rough from Sledge’s fingers in his throat. He still wiggled down onto Sledge’s fingers when he pressed two against him. “C’mon.” He said, that Louisiana drawl even more pronounced.

He was right, spit was no good, but Snafu still moaned when Sledge opened him up. One hand on his leaking cock, the other thrown out to his side, fingers clenching in the churned up ground. When he brought his fingers to Sledge’s mouth, pushed his thumb into his lower lip, he tasted like mud and salt. Sledge pushed deeper into him, at three fingers now, and Snafu tipped his head back against the ground and moaned. He was shameless, too loud, bronzed in the low light. Sledge had never been so turned on. Ever since he’d seen him that first time, shirtless and sweating and rude, he hadn’t wanted a person so badly. Now, he had him moaning on his fingers, cock hard against his stomach, those unreal green eyes finally, finally trained on him.

“Fuck me, already.” Snafu, voice hot and rough in Sledge’s ear. “Haven’t got all night.”

“Now?” Sledge asked, drawing back a little. Snafu’s grin was slow and amused, dropping open on a groan as Sledge twisted his fingers inside him.

“Ten minutes ago.” Snafu murmured, rolling his hips down onto Sledge’s fingers as he circled his fingers around his cock, hard and leaking on his stomach. “But I guess I just like getting fingerfucked enough to not tell ya to cut it out.”

Sledge groaned, and Snafu’s grin was sharp and near-mocking. “You’re dirty.” Sledge hissed, and Snafu bared his teeth at him.

“Like I don’t know.” He said, and tipped his head back into the dirt, eyes heavy lidded and burning into Sledge. “Fuck me.”

When Sledge removed his fingers, Snafu groaned and rolled his head to the side, eyes closed as he jerked absently at his cock. There was a brief fumble as Sledge struggled with the worn out fly of his pants, and Snafu half rose to practically yank them open so he could get his hands on Sledge’s cock. His eyes widened at the sight of it, a smile playing around his mouth.

“Knew you didn’t look like such a fuckin’ geek for nothin’, Sledgehammer.” He murmured, and whistled between his teeth. Sledge looked away in embarrassment, feeling himself flush down to his chest. Snafu’s hand was callused and rough on his cock, and he hadn’t been touched in so long he found himself pushing forward into his grip, head hanging loose on his neck. “Gonna suck you off, then you’re gonna fuck me like you’ve be gaggin’ to, soldier.”

“You’re the desperate one.” Sledge breathed, watching as Snafu bent his head over his cock. His breath was hot, a sweet promise for what was about to come, and Sledge twisted in his hand in Snafu’s hair to push his cock against his lips. “You want me to fuck you that bad?”

Snafu rolled his head to the side so Sledge could see the way he was grinning, the head of his cock pressed to Snafu’s cheek. “Yeah.” He said simply, and then wrapped his lips around Sledge’s cock without further ado. Sledge gasped, almost bent double as he clutched at Snafu’s dark head of hair, that smart mouth of his sucking him down to the base, hot and wet and everything Sledge needed. His nose was pressed into the thatch of hair at the base of Sledge’s cock, and it was so dirty he had to close his eyes and tip his head back.

“Jesus,” He rasped, and Snafu just sucked harder on his cock, like he really loved it. Wet and sloppy, breathing in gasps before diving back in. Sledge hadn’t been blown in so long that he thought, for one, terrible second he was sure he’d come right in Snafu’s big, smart mouth. “Stop, stop, fuck.” He hissed, pulling Snafu’s mouth away with a fistful of his hair. Snafu went willingly, letting Sledge drag his head back and up. His lips were swollen and slick, eyes hazy as he gazed up at Sledge through lowered lids.

“Don’t tell me you were gunna pop off too soon?” He drawled, and Sledge pushed him back against the ground so he didn’t have to have that red lipped, mocking smile aimed at him anymore. Snafu caught himself on his elbow, dog tags rattling, and moved so he was on all fours. Sledge, heart in his throat, rolled his hips a little, pressing up against Snafu hard enough to get some friction, but not hard enough to slip inside.

“You want it?” He asked, voice low. The darkness was pressing in at all sides, but it was so easy to forget where they were, especially with Snafu pushing his ass back on Sledge’s cock like he couldn’t wait another second.

“Just fuck me already.” Snafu hissed, an edge to his voice that hadn’t been there before. Needy, pissed off. When Sledge pressed the head of his cock to his hole, Snafu groaned. Back arched, head dropped to his arms, and Sledge pressed his thumbs to the dimples above his ass and split him open, slow and steady. Snafu hissed in pleasure, pushing his ass back against Sledge, spreading his legs as wide as the pants still caught around his ankles would let him. His cock was hanging heavy between his legs, and Sledge didn’t miss the way he brought a hand to tug at it, head still low to the ground. “C’mon, give it to me.” He muttered, voice tight.

“Hurts?” Sledge asked, not stopping until his hips were pressed flush to Snafu’s ass. 

“Like a bitch.” Snafu grunted, and raised himself up just enough to throw a dirty look over his shoulder. “You wanna give it to me?” His voice was teasing, eyes hard.

Sledge rolled his hips into him, experimentally, just to see if he could make Snafu shut up. He should’ve known, and wished he could reach Snafu’s mouth to shut him up as he groaned and spluttered on a stream of curses as Sledge began to fuck him in earnest. He couldn’t, so he settled for wrapping his hands around Snafu’s small, tight waist and pulling him back on his cock.

“Yeah, that’s right.” Snafu gritted out, hands slipping in the loose dirt as he attempted to keep himself upright under Sledge’s rough thrusts. “Fuck me so hard I can’t march tomorrow. Fuck, you’re so _big_ , gimme that thick cock.”

Snafu had a dirty mouth, and Sledge wished to badly to shut it up somehow, but at the same time it was making him so hot he could barely stand it. His knees skidded in the mud, and he nearly took Snafu down with him as he lost balance, lost the pace of the thrusts of his cock into where Snafu was so ready and hot and eager for him.

“Get on your back.” Sledge growled, not recognising the tone of his voice at all. Snafu must’ve been taken aback too, because he shot Sledge a look that was all raised eyebrows and lopsided grins before he yanked a boot off and kicked one leg out of his pants, leaving him free to sprawl on his back, legs spread.

“That’s not how you talk to a superior, soldier.” Snafu murmured, cocky, like Sledge wasn’t pushing his cock back into his ass in one smooth movement. At that, he arched his back, still grinning even as he opened his mouth on a gasp. 

“We’re both corporals here, _private_.” Sledge muttered, rutting against him roughly. Snafu just closed his eyes and spread his legs wide to let Sledge's rough thrusts drive his cock deeper inside him. 

The new position made it easy to spread Snafu’s legs, Sledge’s fingers pressing deep into the hard muscle of his thighs. He could feel himself getting close, Snafu's breath coming in short gasps, and Sledge couldn't help but groan. Snafu’s cock was rock hard against his stomach and Sledge closed his eyes as Snafu reached for it, jerking it hard as Sledge rutted into him. His hand slipped down his thigh, thumb catching on Snafu’s scraped up knee as he fumbled for purchase on his sweat slick skin. The air felt like it was closing in around him, the humidity making his head swim. Snafu’s torso was glistening in the moonlight, the line of his throat sweat slick and tempting. Sledge ducked down to suck a mark into his collarbone, his mouth open enough that his teeth skimmed across Snafu's skin. 

With no warning then, Snafu was coming across his belly with a strangled yelp, pressing his face into the ground as Sledge fucked him through it. “Yeah, fuck me.” He gasped, voice rough. “Wake the whole fuckin’ camp up. Come in my ass.” 

Sledge pressed Snafu’s knees to his chest as he thrust into him a few more times, strokes turning clumsy, before he pressed his hips flush to Snafu’s ass as he came with a long moan. His cock twitched as he came, grinding unconsciously into Snafu’s ass as he came inside him. “Jesus,” He panted, collapsing onto Snafu’s chest as his orgasm finally tapered off. “God.”

“Yeah.” Snafu said easily, lazily. His hands were thrown over his head, eyes heavy lidded. Absently, he pressed a kiss to Sledge’s temple, surprisingly tender, before he wiggled his hips. “Get outta me, big boy.”

Sledge slipped out of him with a groan, over-sensitive, and buckled his pants as Snafu put himself back together. He shot Sledge a cocky grin as he shrugged back into his shirt, leaving it open as he reclined back against the ground with a sigh. “Gonna be feelin’ you for days.” He said, pillowing his head on his bicep as he gazed off into the darkness. “Needed that.” He lit a cigarette as Sledge watched, and the curls of smoke from his mouth looked like dragon’s breath.

Sledge felt sleepy, hazy, completely fucked out. When the next pair of corporals relieved them from their post, just as dawn was peeking over the edge of the trees, he went more than willingly. Snafu was grinning around a smoke, amused at their little secret. 

They slept a couple hours together, and Snafu didn’t say a thing when Sledge curled around his smaller form, pressed his face into his neck. Just patted Sledge’s hand where it rested on the bony jut of his hip, and then he was out like a light.

When they awoke later, ready to move out for the day, the bruises he’d left on Snafu’s waist and throat were blooming purple. He pressed a thumb to a particularly dark one on his windpipe, and tried to ignore the lurch in his stomach at Snafu’s answering smirk.

**Author's Note:**

> happy holidays
> 
> title from closer by nine inch nails , of course


End file.
